


Broccoli for Losers

by Giglet



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Broccoli Test, Gen, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Losers take the Broccoli Test, communication is easy. Compliance is the issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broccoli for Losers

From across the store, Cougar quirks his eyebrows and tips his hat back. Jensen puts down the cauliflower and picks up the broccoli. And watches in disgust as Cougar picks up two women in the meat aisle.

Jensen gesticulates and is talking, but Pooch can't hear him from that far away. (One small mercy.) Still, he's pretty sure that Jensen has either gone off on a tangent about broccoli, or is suggesting that they try some weird vegetable that isn't available in regular US grocery stores. Yeah, like that'll end anywhere good when it's Jensen's turn to cook. Pooch gets the broccoli, for all their sakes.

Roque can see Clay, and knows that he's pointing at the broccoli, but Roque pretends he doesn't notice. His CO's judgment cannot be trusted with cruciferous vegetables. He gets a couple bags of spinach instead. And a box of condoms, just in case.

Aisha can tell that Clay wants the broccoli, but she has no intention of participating in the corrupt system, and tomatoes are a lot easier to shoplift than heads of broccoli. She slips a bottle of booze into her pants at the same time.


End file.
